Alex Mason
Alex Mason – główny bohater gier Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Należy do jednostek SOG, CIA oraz Black Ops. Jego ojciec jest weteranem wojny na Pacyfiku, ma też dwie siostry Marion Mason i Dot Mason oraz syna Davida Masona. Ojciec znienawidził go za to, że nie przybył do domu w ostatnich dniach przed śmiercią jego matki. Biografia Wczesne życie Alex urodził się w Alasce 3 czerwca, 1933. Geograficzne położenie stanu - w którym zamieszkiwał - spowodowało że Zimna Wojna stwarzała dla niego większe zagrożenie niż pozostałych Amerykanów co zmotywowało go do wstąpienia do USMC. Młodość spędził polując z ojcem w lasach. Kariera militarna Na początku 1950 roku, służył w Force Reconnaissance Marines. W 1958, dołączył do SAD/SOG po służbie w Marines. Od czasu wstąpienia do agencji, Mason zaprzyjaźnił się z wieloma jej członkami, szczególną więź utrzymał z Frankiem Woodsem. Inwazja w Zatoce Świń : "Gotowy by przejść do historii?" : — Woods do Masona przed wkroczeniem do sypialni. W 1961, Mason był członkiem specjalnego oddziału CIA znanego jako Operation 40. Wraz ze swoimi kompanami, Joseph'em Bowman'em i Frankiem Woodsem, wyruszyli na Kubę w celu zlikwidowania Fidela Castro. Po krótkiej walce z siłami kubańskimi, dostali się do jego sypialni gdzie został zabity wraz z prostytutką. W trakcie odwrotu oddziału, wojska Tropas dziesiątkowały rebeliantów którzy osłaniali hangar z samolotem. Gdy Woods, Bowman, Mason i Carlos dostali się do w końcu do samolotu, w trakcie przygotowywania się do odlotu, spostrzegli nieprzyjacielską blokadę. Aby uratować swoich towarzyszy, Mason wyskoczył z pojazdu i zasiadł za działkiem przeciwlotniczym po czym zniszczył blokujące ciężarówki. Zaraz potem został pojmany przez Kubańczyków. Po odzyskaniu przytomności zobaczył żywego Castro (okazało się, że zabity został tak naprawdę Sobowtór Castro) a także Lwa Krawczenkę i Nikitę Dragowicza. Workuta Masona przetransportowano do sowieckiego obozu pracy w Workucie. Tam Dragowicz, Steiner i Lew Krawczenko dokonali u niego prania mózgu; Mason zdobył wiedzę umożliwiającą mu odczytanie ciągów liczbowych pochodzących ze stacji nadawczej Dragowicza, zaprogramowano go również jako uśpionego agenta Rosjan z zadaniem zabicie John'a F. Kennedy'ego. Mimo że programowanie zakończyło się powodzeniem, Wiktor Reznow, były żołnierz Armii Czerwonej zdradzony przez Dragowicza i Krawczenkę, sabotował ich plany, przeprogramowując Masona by jego nowymi celami byli - Dragowicz, Krawczenko i Steiner. Powrót do rodziny Kilka lat po, jak Alex wrócił z Workuty, aby wstąpić do SOG, jego matka ciężko zachorowała. Ojciec prosił jego i jego rodzeństwo aby towarzyszyli matce w jej ostatnich chwilach życia. Mason niestety nie zdążył przybyć do do domu, przez co rodzina była tym zawiedziona. Jego siostry, Dot i Marion wysyłały mu listy lecz nie był w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Od czasu śmierci matki, jego ojciec uznał że powinien był zginąć we Workucie jednak Marion w swoim kolejnym liście oświadczyła że ona i Dot nie zgadzają się z decyzją ojca i jeśli będzie trzeba, Alex może zatrzymać się w jej domu w Renier gdzie mieszkała ze swoim mężem. Napisała również, że jej dzieci wciąż kochają swojego "bohatera", wujka Masona. Operacja Punkt zapalny ".]] Po powrocie do USA, Mason był eskortowany przez swojego przełożonego, Jasona Hudsona oraz sekretarza obrony USA, Roberta McNamarę, do Pentagonu, gdzie otrzymał bezpośredni rozkaz od prezydenta Kennedy'ego rozpoczęcia operacji Punkt zapalny: Mason i jego zespół mają zlokalizować i zabić Dragowicza oraz zniszczyć radziecki projekt dotyczący rakiet dalekiego zasięgu. W trakcie rozmowy z prezydentem, Alex słyszał w swojej głowie liczby w wyniku czego doznał halucynacji w której celuje z pistoletu w stronę Kennedy'ego. 17 listopada, 1963 roku, Mason wraz ze swoją drużyną zinfiltrowali Sowiecki Kosmodrom w Bajkonurze. Rosjanie wiedzieli już jednak o tym ataku gdyż udało im się zdemaskować i pojmać agenta - Grigorija Weavera. Oddziałowi udało się jednak go uratować - niestety stracił swoje prawo oko - a następnie zniszczyli wystrzeloną rakietę Sojuz 2. Doścignęli również limuzynę Dragowicza którą od razu rozstrzelali. Mimo to, Mason nie był przekonany co do śmierci Dragowicza. Afganistan 21 listopada, 1963, Mason brał udział w nieznanej misji w Afganistanie gdzie Afgańscy żołnierze niesłusznie osądzili go jako zabójcę. Spotkał później sowieckiego zdrajcę Yuri Raslov z którym udaje mu się uciec. Zamach na Kennedy'ego. Pięć dni później po operacji Punkt zapalny, dokonano zamachu na prezydenta Kennedy'ego. Kiedy Mason ucieka z sali przesłuchań w misji "Powracająca pamięć" doznaje przebłysków poprzednich wydarzeń sugerujących że mógł mieć swój udział w zamachu. Można usłyszeć jak mówi "Przechodzę do działania... cel... wyznaczony... Oswald... wykryty." Prawdopodobnie odnosił się do Lee Harveya Oswalda - możliwego zabójcę Kennedy'ego. W misji "Odkupienie Mason wypomina Dragowiczowi że próbował zmusić Alexa do zabicia Kennedy'ego. Po tym, Dragowicz złowieszczo się uśmiechając odpowiada "Próbowaliśmy"? co mogło wskazywać na to że zaprogramowanie Masona zakończyło się sukcesem. Również Na nagraniu filmowym przedstawiającym przybycie Kennedy'ego do Dallas, wśród tłumu ludzi można zauważyć Masona. Jednak w 1989 r., w trakcie rozmowy z McKnightem, na jego pytanie o praniu mózgu przez Rosjan, Mason odpowiada "''Robili co mogli" ''więc możliwe że nie brał udziału w zamachu lub w wyniku programowania, nie był w stanie zapamiętać wydarzeń z tamtego dnia. Wietnam, Laos i Krawczenko Pięć lat po wydarzeniach w Bajkonurze, w 1968, Mason dołączył do jednostki SOG dowodzonej przez Franka Woodsa z którym został wysłany do Wietnamu. Po dotarciu do Khe Sanh gdzie spotkał się z Woodsem, baz została zaatakowana przez wojska NVA. Mason, Woods i agent CIA - Hudson wzięli udział w obronie Khe Sanh ostatecznie powstrzymując Wietnamczyków. W Huế City podjęli próbę odzyskania sowieckiego zdrajcy z istotnymi informacjami o sowieckim zaangażowaniu w wojnę. Po dostaniu się do pokoju w którym miał przebywać, Alexowi zdawało się że jest nim Wiktor Reznow chociaż tak naprawdę było to tylko jego wyobrażenie. Następnie drużyna opuściła Huế City. W trakcie lotu na północ, w głąb terytorium komunistów, helikopter Masona został zestrzelony jednak z pomocą - co było jedynie jego urojeniami - Reznowa wydostał się z wraku. Mason po cichu, wraz ze swoją drużyną dostali się do wioski gdzie pozbyli się sprzętu Wietkongu. Powracająca pamięć i Odkupienie Mason odkrywa prawdę o liczbach i wraz z innymi przeprowadza szturm na statku Rusałka, gdzie zabija Dragowicza i wyłącza stację nadawczą. Pozorny tryumf W 1986 roku Alex wraz z Hudsonem udaje się do Angoli by uratować Woodsa. Zostaje on znaleziony na starej barce, jako jedyny żywy ze swojego oddziału. Mason wraz Hudsonem i wyczerpanym Woodsem wędrują po wiosce, by odnaleźć radiostację i wezwać pomoc. We wnętrzu pomieszczenia z nadajnikiem Alex poznaje Raula Menendeza i po sprzeczce strzela mu w głowę, uszkadzając mu jedno oko. Następnie zostaje uratowany przez Savimbiego, który zabiera ich helikopterem. Pod koniec misji Hudson zostaje postrzelony w ramię. Stare rany Woods i Mason udają się do Afganistanu, by pomóc w obronie gór, za co obiecano im informacje o Menendenezie. Pod koniec bitwy znajduje Krawczenkę w jednym z czołgów, po czym doznaje halucynacji, w postaci głosu Reznova. Gdy Woods przesłuchuje Lwa Krawczenkę, Alex próbuje się powstrzymać i nie zabić starego wroga przed wyciągnięciem z niego informacji. Jeśli mu się to uda (wola gracza) okazuje się, iż Raul ma ludzi w CIA, w co Frank nie wierzy i wykonuje egzekucję na Krawczence. Niestety okazuje się, że zostali zdradzeni, a ludzie którym pomagali są w układzie z Menendenezem. Mason, Hudson, Woods i Zhao zostają pobici do nieprzytomności i zostawieni na śmierć na pustyni. Ratuje ich dwóch ludzi. Alex w jednym z nich widział twarz Reznowa. Czas i los Cała Trójka wraz CIA udaje się do Nikaragui, by złapać Menendeneza. Gdy ludzie Noriegi dokonują tego, Mason z resztą udają się na miejsce porwania, lecz nie znajdują tam swojego celu. Idą więc dalej, próbując złapać zbiega. Po oczyszczeniu placu rozdzielają się – Mason, Frank i pewien członek armii Noriegi idą przez podziemia, a Hudson z resztą drugą drogą. Przed rozdziałem mówi on Masonowi, by pilnował Woodsa, ponieważ chęć zemsty za wydarzenia w Angoli odbiera mu zmysły. Gdy spotykają Menendeneza w willi, Woods próbuje do niego strzelić, lecz Mason go powstrzymuje. Pozbawiony zdrowego umysłu Frank obala Alexa i rzuca granat, który zabija siostrę Menendeza - Josefinę. Po eksplozji ekipie udaje się przeżyć, a nieprzytomny Raul, uznany za martwego, zostaje zabrany w worku na zwłoki. Cierp ze mną Alex i Frank ruszają do Panamy w celu złapania Manuela Noriegi. Najpierw docierają do posiadłości McKnighta, skąd biorą sprzęt, a następnie udają się na pole bitwy. Hudson dowodzi nimi przez radio. Gdy łapią Noriegę okazuje się, że nie jest on celem misji i ma być wymieniony za innego więźnia o kryptonimie Nexus. W pewnym momencie Noriega prosi Masona o broń, a Hudson nakazuje Alexowi mu ją dać, więc dostaje M1911, jednak bez amunicji. Gdy docierają na miejsce Frank idzie na stanowisko snajpera, a Alex zajmuje swoją pozycje, po czym zostaje skrępowany, a ludzie Menendeneza nakładają mu na głowę worek. Hudson mówi Woodsowi przez radio, że cel Nexus to Raul, a Noriega każe swoim ludziom wyjść z Masonem. Woods oddaje strzał (w zależności od wyboru gracza może to być strzał w nogę, lub w głowę). Mason zostaje zabity, bądź ranny, dalej Woods wybiega z budynku w kierunku Masona lecz zostaje złapany, następnie odpowiedzialny za wszystko Menendez strzela Frankowi w kolana, a potem zabija Hudsona. Dzień sądu Jeśli w poprzedniej misji gracz ocalił Alexa, ten pojawi się pod koniec (w wieku 93 lat) i porozmawia w Woodsem. Jeśli gracz osiągnął najlepsze zakończenie, bądź zabił Menendeza, pojawi się również Sekcja. Alex powie mu, iż tego dnia, w którym się rozstali, wtedy gdy David spadł z drzewa, był z niego dumny, ponieważ chociaż upadł, to się podniósł. Ciekawostki *Na początku śledczy podaje, że urodził się w Fairbanks na Alasce, co Alex potwierdza. Jednak z danych wywiadu z misji "Operation 40" wynika, że urodził się w Anchorage. *Przed misją na wyspie Odrodzenie można zauważyć, że miał fałszywe dokumenty na niejakiego Willema Van der Berga. Dzięki temu mógł dostać się do laboratorium i zabić Steinera. *Prawdopodobnie on zabił Johna F. Kennedy'ego, o czym świadczy ostatni dialog pomiędzy nim, a Dragowiczem. Dodatkowo podczas misji "Powracająca pamięć" mówi "Oswald wykryty", czym nawiązuje do prawdopodobnego zamachowca, a we wspomnieniach na koniec gry podaje dokładne szczegóły zabójstwa takie jak kaliber broni. Jednak jakiś czas później w rozmowie z McKnightem wypiera się tego i twierdzi, że zaprogramowanie go nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. *Jego postać była wzorowana na Johnie H. Noble. *Mimo zabicia Dragowicza Mason wciąż widział Reznowa. Widział go w 1986 i 2025 roku (niezależnie od wyborów gracza). *Można zalogować się na profil Masona wpisując login: amason i hasło: password, Hudson skrytykował go za to twierdząc, że hasło to jest słabe i musi je natychmiast zmienić. *Mason jest widoczny w bonusowej scenie Black Ops II, podczas trwania koncertu można ujrzeć go tańczącego z Reznowem. *Tylko Joseph Bowman w całej kampanii powiedział do Masona po imieniu. *Według danych wywiadu, Mason był snajperem w latach 50-tych. Można tam także przeczytać, że osiągał bardzo dobre wyniki. *Mason służył w armii od lat 50-tych do 1989 roku. Co daje mu od 31 do 39 lat służby. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II mimo wieku 52 lat był najmłodszy w oddziale CIA. *Teoretycznie z powodu zaawansowanego wieku 56 lat nie mógł uczestniczyć w akcji w Panamie. *Jeśli w misji Cierp ze mną Mason przeżyje trafienie, znika na ponad 30 lat. W grze nie jest powiedziane, co w tym czasie robił. *Jeśli Mason ginie, to na jego grobie jest napisane tylko imię, nazwisko, rok narodzin, śmierci i łacińska sentencja "Semper Fidelis" (pol. Zawsze wierni). Wyróżnia się on od typowych grobów brakiem informacji o miejscu śmierci, narodzin, funkcji i dokładnych dat. *Pomimo miejsca narodzin u Alexa słychać australijski akcent. Jest to powodowane narodowością aktora podkładającego mu głos. *Alex Mason jest protagonistą, który może zginąć z rąk innego protagonisty (Franka Woodsa). *Jeśli Frank Woods strzela z M82A2 w głowę Masona, to po podejściu do niego jest w stanie go bez problemu rozpoznać, ponieważ pocisk pozostawił niewielką dziurę. W rzeczywistości takie trafienie z karabinu snajperskiego poważnie uszkodziłoby głowę i Frank miałby trudności ze zidentyfikowaniem ofiary. *Analogicznie jest z trafieniem w nogę, ponieważ taki strzał poważnie by ją uszkodził, gdzie w grze jest ona w całości. *W Black Ops II Sam Worthington tylko podkładał głos postaci, a za ruchy odpowiedzialni byli inni aktorzy. *Tak samo jak Frank Woods palił papierosy, co można zauważyć na początku "Operation 40". Galeria Aleks_Mason_w_2025.png|Alex Mason w wieku 92 lat 232px-Mason,_Payback_Intro.jpg|Mason celuje sobie w głowę w rosyjskiej ruletce. 300px-Mason_dallas_1963.png|Mason w Dallas tuż przed śmiercią Johna F. Kennedy'ego w 1963 roku. 300px-Mason_shooting_Steiner.jpg|Mason zabija Steinera. 316px-Mason,_U.S.S.D..jpg|Mason w Pentagonie. 300px-Masoninter.png|300px|Przesłuchiwany Alex Mason. 218px-Steiner_operating_Mason_in_Vorkuta.png|Leżący Mason w Workucie. Alex_Mason_single_player_icon_BOII.png|53 letni Alex Mason. 640px-MasonMIA.png Black_Ops_II_Alex_Mason.jpg|Alex Mason z Black Ops II 260px-Mason_and_McKnight_BOII.png|Mason w misji Cierp ze Mną. 300px-Alex_Mason_In_Alaska_BOII.png|Mason na Alasce. 185px-Alex_Mason_Model_BOII.jpg|World model Masona. 185px-Mason's_grave.png|Grób Alexa Masona na cmentarzu. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Do poprawy